Genbu dxd
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: Genbu terlahir kembali sebagai Hyoudo Genbu,menggantikan Issei sebagai protagonist didunia DXD namun siapa sangka?,dunia ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan dunia tempat ia tewas!Discontinued!
1. Prolog

**Genbu DXD**

Chapter 1:Prologue

**Palaestra**

"Hyaaa!"

Genbu melepas Libra clothnya dan mengaktifkan cosmo dalam jumlah besar,membuat bebatuan disekitarnya melayang.

"Walaupun aku harus mati,aku akan ikut membawamu!" Teriak Genbu,ia lalu berlari ke arah

Hyperion dan memeluknya dari belakang,seketika cosmo berwarna emas menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Bodoh!,apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hyperion memberontak berusah melepaskan diri,namun ia tidak bisa!

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas!,kita berdua akan mengarungi angkasa luas sampai mati!"

seusai mengatakan itu,mereka meluncur kelangit dengan kecepatan tinggi,dalam sekejap mereka sudah meninggalkan atmosfer bumi.

**ROZAN,KouryuuHA **

Jurus terakhir yang dimiliki oleh Dohko kini digunakan oleh muridnya yang lain,setelah 25 tahun sebelumnya digunakan oleh Shiryu sang murid pertama.

Jurus bunuh diri yang mengekang lawan dan diri sendiri dalam selubung cosmo sebelum terbang mendaki langit layaknya naga yang terbang meninggalkan bumi.

"Graaaah!" jerit si Kaisar merah,tubuhnya dan Genbu perlahan menyatu dengan cahaya sambil terus meluncur tepat ke arah matahari.

Sungguh ironis,seseorang dengan nama 'Hyperion',nama dewa matahari kuno tewas dengan jeritan keras kesakitan ditengah tengah panasnya inti matahari.

sementara Genbu yang juga hanya tinggal sejengkal dari kematian tersenyum.

"selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian..."

"para Saint muda" ujarnya sambil mengingat wajah para bronze saint yang sudah seperti muridnya sendiri itu.

tubuhnya diselimuti api matahari dan menghilang bersama dengan nyawanya.

Pada hari itu,untuk pertama kalinya sejak perang dimulai.

dua pihak mendapatkan pukulan telak setelah petinggi mereka tewas.

Libra Genbu dari pihak Athena

dan Hyperion serta Gauntlet Aegir dari pihak Pallas.

Ryuho terlihat memegang clothstone Libra yang dilepas oleh Genbu sebelum ia menggunakan jurus terakhirnya.

sementara Kouga,Souma dan Subaru bersiap menyerang Thebe dan prajurit Pallasite yang tersisa .

"Genbu,beristirahatlah dengan tenang,kami akan melanjutkan perjuanganmu!" kata Kouga.

mendengar kata kata Kouga,semua Silver dan Bronze saint juga Steel Saint yang ada di belakangnya pun maju menyerang pasukan Pallasite.

Thebe,sebagai satu satunya Pallasite dengan pangkat cukup tinggi langsung berlari terbirit birit setelah mememerintahkan Pasukannya untuk mundur dari Palaestra.

penyerbuan ke Pallaestra pun berakhir dengan kemenangan dari pihak Athena!.

* * *

di dunia yang lain,disebuah rumah sakit bersalin.

pasangan muda tuan dan nyonya Hyoudo baru saja mendapat anak pertama mereka.

seorang bayi laki laki dengan bobot dan panjang yang normal,tidak ada yang aneh dari bayi mereka.

"Sayang,kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak ini?" tanya nyonya Hyoudo pada suaminya.

"hmm,bagaimana kalau kita namakan Issei saja?" kata tuan Hyoudo

saat sang istri hendak menjawab,tiba tiba saja ia mendapat bayangan tentang dewa kura kura dari utara,dan memang di kamar rumah sakit itu ada gambar lukisan kura kura raksasa.

"bagaimana kalau kita namakan dia Genbu?" jawab nyonya Hyoudo

"hmm,baiklah nama yang bagus!,baiklah mulai sekarang namamu adalah Genbu Hyoudo!,selamat datang dikeluarga ini nak!" kata Tuan Hyoudo sambil menggendong bayinya.

inilah awal dari petualangan baru Genbu.

**A/N: fiuuh,sudah lama juga nggak nulis fanfic,banyak kerjaan belakangan ini ^^.**

**daaaan,ini dia crossover terbaruku,sebenarnya setting di prolog ini belum terjadi di seri SS omega,tapi gara2 liat spoiler jadi deh kepikiran dengan crossover ini,dulu sempat ada rencana sih membuat crossover dua series ini dengan Genbu sebagai tokoh utama,rambut Issei dan Genbu mirip sih lol,disini Genbu nggak akan jadi mesum ala Issei,tapi juga nggak akan secool Genbu di SS omega,paling nggak sampai pertengahan seri.**

**kepribadian Genbu akan sama dengan kepribadian dia waktu muda dulu,pemalas tapi sebenarnya jenius (ala Shikamaru),oke deh sampai sini dulu aja!,akan diusahakan update dengan panjang 2000 – 3000 word per chapter,sampai jumpa lain waktu ya!**


	2. Iblis

Chapter 2: Iblis

"Treeteet-teet-teet-teeeetteeettteteeet!"

**KRASH!**

...satu lagi weker menjadi korban.

Genbu,si pemilik tinju perusak weker lalu meringkuk lagi dalam selimut.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya jadi siswa SMU,ia akan menjadi siswa angkatan pertama sejak Akadami Kuoh,yang tadinya akademi khusus perempuan ,berubah menjadi sekolah yang menerima siswa laki laki dan perempuan.

Harusnya ia berangkat lebih pagi untuk ikut upacara sambutan,tapi Genbu bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun pagi,sejak ia SD ia sudah dikenal sebagai pemalas,walaupun ia selalu menduduki peringkat 20 besar di sekolahnya.

dan itu semua dilakukannya dengan menghabiskan 70% waktu dikelas untuk tidur.

"ZzZzZzzz"

'Aaah enaknya hidup ini,terbang bagai awan,mengikuti arus dan melayang lepas...' pikir Genbu dalam mimpinya.

Lalu tiba tiba...

ada Ombak?

eh?,bukannya dia sedang dilangit?!

**BYUURR!**

"GENBUU!,Sudah jam segini kau belum bangun juga?!,nanti kamu telat ikut upacara sambutan !"

Teriak ibunya,nyonya Hyoudo dengan membawa ember plastik yang isinya baru saja dikosongkan...

"B-baik!,aku bangun bu!" teriak Genbu sambil loncat dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi

jika ada satu hal yang ditakuti oleh Genbu,itu adalah Ibunya ketika sedang marah.

walaupun itu jarang terjadi (kecuali saat ia melihat kemalasan Genbu sedang parah parahnya),tetap saja itu menakutkan!.

_sekitar setengah jam kemudian,Akademi Kuoh_

Sudah diduga...

Ia terlambat...

sebelum sampai di Kuoh,dia sempat mengambilkan boneka beruang milik seorang gadis kecil dari sebuah pohon dipinggir jalan (bagaimana caranya boneka itu bisa sampai situ?,Genbu nggak mau tahu).

anak itu beserta ibunya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Genbu,sebelum ia pergi berlari kesekolah.

Jadi ditambah dia sudah bangun telat,yah hasil ini sudah bisa ditebak.

Gerbang sudah ditutup,tapi Genbu dengan mudah meloncat dan menyelinap ke barisan siswa kelas satu tanpa ketahuan.

tepat saat seorang Guru sedang membacakan harapan dan ekspektasi nya kepada para Siswa.

bla bla bla bla bla...

'Kalau tahu akan bosan begini seharusnya aku bolos saja' .

setelah 30 menit mendengar kicauan beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah,akhirnya upacara penyambutan siswa kelas satu pun selesai,kini Genbu sudah berada dikelasnya.

melihat sekelilingnya,Genbu sadar kalau bahkan setelah sekolah ini sudah bukan khusus bagi siswa perempuan saja,70% isi kelas adalah Siswi.

selang beberapa meja ia melihat dua orang Siswa,satu dengan kepala botak dan satu lagi dengan kacamata sedang sibuk dengan teropong memperhatikan siswi yang lewat di lantai bawah,dan berbicara dengan kalimat mesum.

dan ia juga melihat beberapa kelompok siswi mengobrol sambil tertawa cekikikan sambil melihatnya.

beberapa bahkan sambil tersipu malu.

Haah,kejadian begini lagi. pikir Genbu

sejak SMP banyak sekali siswi teman sekelasnya yang berlaku sama,ia tidak mengerti cara pikir mereka,tapi baginya ini sangat mengganggu.

untunglah,beberapa menit kemudian wali kelas datang dan menjelaskan tata tertib kelas hingga perhatian padanya teralihkan.

Jam pulang sekolah.

'aaaah,akhirnya selesai juga hari ini' kata Genbu,dengan malas ia melangkah keluar kelas sambil mengelap air mata karena ngantuk.

'Tidur tidur tidur'

yah,cuma itu yang ada dikepalanya saat ini,hobi utamanya...

saat Genbu melewati gerbang sekolah ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Ia lalu melihat ke arah tatapan itu berasal.

Dari arah kelas dua dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah melihat tepat kearahnya.

Rambut merah panjang yang melambai tertiup angin .

sayangnya ia tidak tahu siapa itu,bahkan wajahnya pun tidak bisa ia kenali.

karena itu dia kembali menoleh ke arah gerbang sekolah dan melangkah keluar.

Ia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu beserta seorang gadis lain berambut hitam memang sudah mengawasinya sejak pertama kali ia datang ke sekolah ini.

mengawasinya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"anak ini yang kau maksud Rias?" kata Akeno,si gadis berambut hitam.

Ia adalah siswi kelas 2 di akademi Kuoh yang disebut sebagai gadis tercantik kedua disekolah ini.

dan Rias adalah yang nomor satu.

Rias Gremory,seorang iblis darah murni dari keluarga Gremory,sekaligus salah satu keluarga yang memiliki kuasa akan Sekolah ini.

dan sang Gremory merasa tertarik dengan murid baru yang bernama Genbu ini.

dari dalam dirinya Rias merasakan kalau ia memiliki Sacred Gear,alat atau senjata yang dimiliki oleh manusia manusia tertentu,dan ia bisa merasakan kalau anak ini memiliki jenis yang kuat.

tapi bukan hanya itu

Kenapa dari diri anak itu sendiri,ia merasakan kekuatan sangat besar?

ia merasa seperti melihat ke angkasa yang luas tiap kali melihat kedalam diri Genbu

seakan akan anak itu memiliki alam semesta sendiri dalam tubuhnya.

Akeno yang melihat Rias tidak merespon pertanyaannya dan terus menatap Genbu memutuskan untuk sedikit menggodanya.

"Ara ara~,Rias,aku tidak tahu kalau kau melihat anak kelas satu itu "seperti itu" " kata Akeno dengan nada jahil.

Rias seketika langsung lepas dari pemikirannya.

"A-apa katamu?" kata Rias

"yaaah~,dia memang manis tapi tidak kusangka kau tertarik pada laki laki yang lebih muda~"

"Tidak seperti itu Akeenooo!" jawab Rias,ia membantah tapi pipinya sedikit merona merah.

ia setuju kalau Genbu memang sedikit manis..

beberapa puluh meter dari Kuoh,Genbu bersin...

"Telur, pasir,sudah."

hari ini jam setengah delapan malam,Genbu baru saja pulang dari mini market.

Ia membaca daftar belanja dan memeriksa isi kantung plastik yang ia bawa ,memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat.

"oke sudah semua,saatnya pulang..."kata Genbu

ditengah jalan ia melintasi sebuah Rumah 2 lantai yang cukup besar dengan pekarangan luas.

Rumah dimana dia menolong anak kecil tadi mengambilkan boneka beruangnya,tapi rumah itu terlihat sepi sekali,nyaris tidak terdengar suara tawa anak kecil atau suara orang berbicara.

alih alih suara orang berbincang,yang terdengar adalah suara yang cuma ada di acara satwa di tv

Suara aneh,seperti binatang buas sedang memangsa buruannya.

Rumah itu sedikit jauh dari tetangganya ,tapi seharusnya jika ada suara cukup keras begitu,pasti ada orang yang sadar ada yang tidak beres.

Genbu lalu mendekati rumah itu,dan mengetok pintu rumah.

karena tidak ada jawaban dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi ia lalu memasuki rumah.

semuanya gelap,lampu dimatikan.

Tapi didalam ia menginjak sesuatu yang basah.

ia mencari tombol lampu dan nyaris saja ia berteriak kaget.

Darah...darah dimana mana,dan juga sisa tubuh berceceran dilantai.

Genbu merasa ada yang aneh disekitar rumah ini,seakan akan rumah ini terpisah dari ruang dan waktu,ia merasa bukan berada di tempat yang dekat dengan kota.

!

sesuai instingnya,Genbu meloncat kebelakang,dan untung saja reaksinya cepat.

tapi hal itu tetap membuat bajunya sobek dibagian depan dan kulitnya tergores walau tidak dalam.

"fu fu fu,coba lihat apa yang kulihat ini!,saat aku butuh makanan penutup aku menemukannya tepat didepanku,ini benar benar hari keberuntunganku!"  
dihadapannya berdiri seorang laki laki berusia 20 an (dilihat dari wajahnya),ia memiliki rambut panjang ikal berwarna hitam,kulit pucat dan mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang (yang kini dipenuhi darah).

semua yang ada dalam dirinya nampak seperti manusia.

dengan catatan tidak ada dua pasang sayap kelelawar dan sebuah cakar hitam besar ditangan kanannnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana manusia bisa masuk ke area yang diciptakan "mantan majikanku" ini!,tapi ada bagusnya juga,aku bisa dapat makanan tambahan!" si monster lalu mengangkat cakarnya dan mencoba menghantam Genbu.

Genbu berhasil menghindar dengan kecepatan yang mengagetkan penyerangnya.

"Kau...,kenapa kau bunuh orang orang ini?" kata Genbu,suaranya tenang

terlalu tenang,seakan ia menahan emosinya.

"Heh,orang orang ini adalah kerabat dari mantan tuanku!"

"Tuan?" kata Genbu

"Kau benar benar tidak tahu apa apa ya?,mereka bukan manusia biasa!,mereka adalah keluarga dari seorang Iblis!"

'Iblis?' pikir Genbu

"Kau terlihat bingung!,tapi itu wajar!,aku adalah Aegir!,mantan Rook dari Iblis ini!,sekarang aku bebas! beserta kekuatan yang sudah diberikan oleh si bodoh ini,KE ke ke!"

kata Aegir sambil menendang kepala yang ada dilantai kearah Genbu.

"itu adalah balasan karena memperlakukanku sebagai pesuruh!,kini aku sudah membunuh semua keluarganya!,bahkan anak kecil itu!" kata Aegir menunjuk ke arah boneka dibawah tangga

ada tangan yang masih menempel diboneka itu seakan ada yang tadinya memegang erat benda itu.

dan ia ingat,itu boneka anak kecil yang ia bantu ambilkan saat ia pergi kesekolah tadi pagi

hal yang membuat Genbu merasa geram,anak kecil tidak berdosa itu ikut mati karena monster ini!

"Baiklah!,sudah cukup aku akan memakanmu juga dan menghapus semua saksi!"

Aegir mengangkat cakar besarnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Genbu

namun tatapan Genbu mendadak menjadi tajam dan aura keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya,

!

Rias dan Akeno,beserta Yuuto berlari menuju bagian timur kota,tempat dimana seekor "iblis terbuang" bernama Aegir dideteksi.

iblis ini telah mengkhianati tuannya keluarga Zerbst dan sekarang berada tepat dimana tuannya itu tersembunyi.

Tugas dari seorang "duke" adalah mencegah seekor iblis terbuang bisa berkeliaran seenaknya dikota tempat mereka berkuasa.

karena itu ia dan anak buahnya ,Yuuto si Ksatria dan Akeno si Ratu bergegas menuju ke kediaman keluarga Zerbst dan berharap mereka sampai tepat waktu.

dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit mereka sudah sampai kekediaman keluarga Zerbst,kebetulan lokasi mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendapat laporan kedatangan Aegir,membuat mereka tidak perlu memakai lingkaran teleportasi.

"Yuuto,kau maju duluan,hati hatilah kita tidak tahu sekuat apa Aegir itu"

Yuuto menganguk dan memanggil senjatanya,pedang iblis "Holy eraser".

Akeno dan Rias juga bersiap dibelakang,berbeda dengan Yuuto mereka adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh.

Saat Yuuto hendak membuka pintu,sebuah teriakan terdengar dan ia melihat Aegir terlempar sampai menabrak dinding pagar, 15 meter dari jendela.

cakar kanan Aegir telah robek,luka lebam memenuhi tubunya dan salah satu sayapnya terlihat patah.

Rias langsung waspada.

keluarga Zerbst dikenal memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat perisai sihir yang memisahkan ruang dan waktu dan sangat berguna untuk melindungi diri dari ancaman musuh.

kesalahan mereka adalah bahwa mereka lupa memperhitungkan kalau seorang mantan anggota "keluarga" bisa bebas masuk ke perisai itu.

tapi kalau Aegir ada disini lalu siapa yang menghajarnya?

"Kau terlalu bergantung pada cakar ini..,siapa sangka tanpa ini kau bisa jadi begitu lemah?"

Rias,Yuuto dan Akeno menoleh kearah sumber suara.

di depan jendela,dengan baju kaos robek dan sebuah lengan digenggamannya,beridiri Genbu...

dengan aura emas menyelimutinya.

**Flashback,10 menit lalu**

"Baiklah!,sudah cukup aku akan memakanmu dan menghapus semua saksi!"

!

KRAAAK!

dengan penuh kemenangan Aegir menatap kearah manusia yang berani berdiri tanpa rasa takut dihadapannya.

ia berharap melihat tubuh terbelah berkat cakar hitamnya.

namun ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali lantai yang hancur.

"...Aegir" kata suara dari arah belakang.

Aegir lalu kaget melihat genbu telah berdiri diatas pegangan tangga dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya.

"entah mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan orang bernama sama denganmu "

kata Genbu

ingatan seorang dengan nama dan wajah sama dengan iblis dibawahnya terlintas dibenaknya.

dan cakar hitam iblis ini juga mengingatkan Genbu pada sarung tangan besi milik Aegir yang ada diingatannya itu.

"heeh,memangnya aku peduli dengan nama kenalanmu?!" kata Aegir

ia lalu bergegas kembali melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Genbu,dan lagi lagi meleset.

'apa apaan manusia ini?!' pikir Aegir sedikit panik

manusia ini tidak biasa,mantan tuannya dapat membuat perisai anti penyusup yang sangat kuat,hanya anggota keluarga dan iblis kelas atas yang dapat melewatinya.

lalu manusia ini bisa melewati perisai itu tanpa halangan,ditambah gerakannya terlalu cepat unutk manusia biasa!

saat ia hendak melayangkan cakarnya lagi,Genbu menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu Aegir..." kata Genbu

"berkat kau,sedikit demi sedikit ingatanku pulih..."

**Reeeak!**

"AAAAARGH!" jerit Aegir,Genbu merobek cakar kebanggannya dengan mudah!

"...dan berkat kau,instingku sebagai petarung pun kembali bangkit!" kata Genbu yang seketika berdiri didepannya dengan tangan mengepal.

**Duag duag duag duag!**

Aegir merasakan tubuhnya dihantap ratusan kali dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik!,ia merasa tulang demi tulang patah dalam tubuhnya!

'Mustahil!,aku ini mantan Rook!,seharusnya pertahanku tinggi dan cukup untuk menahan tinju dari manusia!'

Aegir lalu berhasil menendang Genbu dan berusaha terbang kabur dengan menggunakan sayapnya.

percaya diri dan menganggap Genbu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya,Aegir menggapai pegangan jendela dan berusaha membukanya saat sesuatu membuatnya shock.

Genbu ada dibelakangnya

Tangan mengepal dengan aura merah ditangan kanannya.

dan tatapannya,ia bagai melihat ke sebuah galaksi saat ia melihat matanya!

"ini untuk anak kecil yang kau bunuh...,dan rasa ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat kau membunuhnya..."

**ROZAN SHINBU KEN!**

hantaman tinju Genbu cukup membuat getaran yang memecahkan kaca yang ada dilantai dua dan melempar Aegir keluar menabrak tembok .

Genbu berdiri di pintu jendela sambil menatap ke "hasil karya" nya dibawah.

Ia tahu sejak kecil ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Ia lebih kuat dari teman temannya,dan ia juga seperti lebih mengetahui tentang dunia ini daripada anak anak seusianya.

dan juga ingatan ingatan tentang dirinya yang memakai baju zirah emas.

ingatan tentang dirinya bertarung dengan seseorang dengan baju zirah emas selain dirinya.

dan terakhir ingatan tentang dirinya mengorbankan diri dengan membawa musuhnya.

saat ini ingatan itu begitu jelas.

namun dengan semua ingatan itu ia masih memiliki satu pertanyaan:

siapa dia sebenarnya?

kenapa ia begitu terbiasa bertarung?

kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan nasib orang tak berdosa?

pada saat ia bingung begitu,ia melihat sosok gadis rambut merah yang ia lihat digedung sekolah tadi sore.

Disebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat ekor kuda dan seorang siswa Akademi Kuoh yang terlihat tidak lebih tua dari dirinya sedang memegang pedang seakan akan siap menyerangnya jika ia mendekat.

mereka semua memiliki sayap yang sama dengan Aegir.

'apa mereka rekan monster itu?' pikir Genbu geram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

saat ia hendak turun,ia mendengar Rias mengatakan sesuatu pada si monster Aegir

"Aegir,atas dosamu membunuh tuanmu,bahkan memangsa anggota akan membinasakanmu,atas nama keluarga Gremory!"

si gadis berambut merah lalu dikelilingi oleh Aura merah-hitam ,ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan petir berwarna merah,memusnahkan Aegir selamanya.

Rias lalu menoleh ke arah Genbu dan mendekatinya hinggu ia berada tepat dibawah jendela tempat Genbu berdiri.

"nah Genbu-kun,sepertinya kita berdua butuh penjelasan soal apa yang terjadi malam ini"

kata Rias,senyum penuh percaya diri menghiasi wajahnya.

sementara Genbu,yang telah menonaktifkan aura emasnya menghela napas.

rencananya untuk bisa segera pulang dan tidur kini sepertinya sudah tidak tercapai.

berkat 2 iblis yang ia temui malam ini...

To be Continued,,,

**A/N : Chapter 2!,mohon review ya ^^.Ah iya,bagi yang merasa Genbu lebih lemah daripada saat ia masih menjadi Gold Saint,itu karena Genbu yang ini masih belum semahir dirinya sebagai Libra karena ia masih bingung dengan ingatan ingatan yang ia dapat ditambah lagi disini dia masih seorang pemalas,sama seperti kepribadian Libra Genbu saat masih muda,seorang pemuda penuh bakat tapi malas latihan sampai membuat seniornya,Dragon Shiryu tidak mempercayai dirinya sebagai penerus Libra tenang saja lama kelamaan saat ingatannya bangkit 100% ia akan setangguh Libra Genbu yang kita kenal!**


	3. Kematian

Chapter 3 : Kematian

"Brooosh"

Suara derasnya air terjun memenuhi pendengaran Genbu ia berada tepat ditepi jurang yang ada disebelah air terjun itu.

lingkungan disekitarnya berupa hutan bambu dan diseberang air terjun raksasa itu terlihat pegunungan lain yang berbentuk unik,seperti pilar pilar yang menjulang kearah langit.

Genbu tidak sendirian,ia ditemani oleh seorang kakek cebol berkulit ungu yang duduk di batu tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

si Kakek (Dohko) mengenakan pakaian hijau muda sederhana dan mengenakan topi jerami.

wajahnya memancarkan aura bijaksana ,hal yang wajar ia miliki mengingat ia telah hidup ratusan tahun.

"Genbu...,untuk latihanmu hari ini,kau harus membalik arah aliran air terjun ini hanya dengan cosmomu..." kata Dohko.

"Eeeh?!,tapi itu mustahil guru!,air terjun sebesar ini bagaimana bisa kubalikan arahnya?!" protes Genbu kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah air terjun.

Dohko tersenyum melihat muridnya itu dan berkata padanya

"mengapa mustahil?,kau bisa menghancurkan batu menjadi serpihan tanpa menyentuhnya,hal yang tadinya kau bilang mustahil,apa bedanya dengan air terjun ini?"

"Tapi!,dari ukurannya saja sudah berbeda guru!,lagipula membalik air terjun itu sama dengan melanggar hukum alam kan?" protes Genbu.

Dohko lalu berdiri,dan memejamkan matanya.

seketika aura emas raksasa memenuhi lingkungan sekitarnya,angin berhembus dan tanah bergetar.

saat Genbu melihat gurunya itu ia seperti melihat kesebuah galaxy berukuran raksasa,dimana cahaya bintang seperti berkumpul tepat ditubuh Dohko!

"HMMMM!" erang Dohko sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah air terjun,seketika cahaya emas menghantam air terjun itu,dan yang membuat Genbu tercengang adalah.

Air terjun itu berbalik arah.

dari bawah ke atas...

"He...hebat..." bisik Genbu,matanya tidak berhenti menatap kearah air terjun itu yang kini berubah arah.

"Ingatlah Genbu,di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang mustahil,apapun bisa terjadi asalkan kita mau mencoba." kata Dohko,aura emas yang menyelimutinya sudah meredup dan perlahan lahan menghilang.

"lalu kau ingat apa itu cosmo?" lanjut Dohko

"eeerr,sesuatu yang digunakan saint untuk menggunakan jurus?" jawab Genbu

Dohko menghela napas,walaupun Genbu berbakat,ia kadang tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dengan serius.

"Cosmo adalah alam semesta kecil yang ada di tubuh tiap makhluk hidup,dan bahkan benda mati"

"cosmo tercipta akibat dari bigbang pada jaman dahulu kala,sebagai hasilnya yang tercipta bukan hanya alam semesta kita ini,tapi juga alam semesta lain yang ada di tiap tiap makhluk dan benda yang ada

didalamnya."

"Jika seseorang mampu menciptakan bigbang dalam semesta dalam dirinya,maka ia akan memperoleh kekuatan yang maha dahsyat,bahkan alam sendiri pun bisa dikendalikan"

terang Dohko,ia lalu mengangkat batu seukuran bola basket dari dekat Genbu berdiri dengan pikirannya.

"kemampuan super seperti telekinesis,ataupun kemampuan untuk bergerak lebih cepat dari kecepatan suara,segalanya bisa dilakukan dengan menguasai cosmo" lanjutnya

ia lalu memecahkan batu itu tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun

"ingatlah Genbu,batas dari seorang Saint adalah pikiran mereka dan bagaimana mereka menggunakan cosmo mereka".

* * *

**Wooosh!**

**TWACK!**

"Awwww!" teriak Genbu sambil memegang kepalanya.

Tepat disamping tempat kepalanya (tadinya) berada,sebuah kapur terlihat tergeletak.

hal yang cuma berarti satu hal...

"Genbu!,sudah berapa kali ibu bilang jangan tidur dikelas!,sekarang cuci muka sana dan khusus untuk kamu PR nya ibu tambah tiga kali lipat!" teriak bu guru Okita,si guru Matematika.

sudah tiga minggu sejak kejadian dirumah keluarga Zerbst, dan sudah tiga minggu pula ia dapat PR tambahan dari guru matematika ini (**A/N: terus apa hubungannya sama kejadian dirumah keluarga ZERBST?!**)  
belakangan ini tiap kali ia tidur,ia selalu bermimpi tentang tempat yang sama,pegunungan dan air terjun itu serta orang tua bernama Dohko itu terasa sangat familiar baginya.

tapi seumur hidup dia yakin betul ia tidak pernah ketemu dengan kakek itu ataupun berada ditempat dengan air terjun sebesar itu!

tapi tetap saja,sebagian dari dirinya seperti merindukan semua hal yang ia impikan itu,seperti orang yang merindukan kampung halamannya.

Genbu lalu melakukan rutinitasnya sepulang sekolah sejak kejadian tiga minggu lalu:

pergi ke ruang klub riset fenomena gaib di gedung sekolah tua.

**flashback,3 minggu lalu**

"nah Genbu-kun,sepertinya kita berdua butuh penjelasan soal apa yang terjadi malam ini"

kata Rias,senyum penuh percaya diri menghiasi wajahnya.

_Genbu menghela napas,lalu loncat dari lantai dua tempat dia berdiri dan mendarat beberapa meter dari Rias._

_Kiba terlihat menurunkan pedangnya,tapi tidak melepasnya sama sekali, Genbu tahu,sekali saja salah gerakan maka ia akan bertarung melawan tiga orang Iblis._

_Akeno juga tersenyum,tapi Genbu bersumpah ia melihat listrik berpijar sedikit disekitarnya._

_dan ia tahu itu nggak akan berakhir baik baginya yang baru saja mendapat/mengingat kemampuan bertarungnya._

_sang mantan Libra Saint memutuskan untuk bertanya duluan_

_"baiklah aku mulai duluan,siapa kalian?,apa kalian 'satu jenis' dengan makhluk barusan?" tanya Genbu_

_"ara?,langsung ke topik utama ya?,baiklah karena kau melihat kami secara langsung,akan kujelaskan padamu,kami adalah bangsa iblis,penghuni dunia bawah" jawab Rias._

_"kalau begitu kalian sama dengan Aegir?!,apa kalian juga keluar di malam hari untuk membunuhi manusia?" tanya Genbu dengan tangan mengepal._

_ia memang pemalas,tapi ia bukan orang yang akan tinggal diam jika ada hal seperti pembantaian yang terjadi._

_Rias tersenyum sedih dan menjawabnya._

_"tidak,tenang saja,kami hanya membuat kontrak dengan manusia saja,tidak membunuhi mereka" jawab Rias_

_"Aegir adalah iblis liar,ia adalah iblis yang memberontak dari tuannya dan menjadi gila akan kekuatan,memburu iblis liar adalah tugas dari seorang Duke sepertiku" lanjutnya._

_"Duke?" tanya Genbu_

_"Duke adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab akan kota tempat ia berwewenang,Rias adalah Duke dari kota ini" jawab Akeno._

_"dan juga jika ada pihak iblis yang mengacau dikota ini ia harus berhadapan dengannya" lanjut Kiba._

_'sepertinya mereka bukan orang jahat,yah baguslah sepertinya kami tidak perlu bertarung (dan mengurangi waktu tidurku lebih lama lagi,tambah Genbu dalam pikirannya)._

_"Tidak ada lagi yang kau tanyakan? Genbu?" tanya Rias_

_Genbu menganguk sambil menguap sedikit karena ngantuk_

_"Yakin?,misalnya tiga ukuranku?fufufu" lanjut Rias dengan nada centil_

_"nggak...,EH?!" jerit Genbu kaget,ngantuknya hilang seketika._

_"fufufu,bercanda kok!,walah kamu ternyata mudah digoda ya?~" jawab Rias._

_"..." Genbu diam ,mukanya masih merah._

_"nah...sekarang,giliranmu cerita tentang bagaimana kamu melawan Aegir?,ia memang hanya iblis kelas menengah,tapi manusia biasa nggak akan bisa melawan bahkan iblis kelas bawah sekalipun tanpa ilmu sihir." tanya Rias,nada bicaranya kembali serius._

_Genbu bimbang apakah ia harus menjelaskannya pada Rias?_

_ia baru saja berbicara dengannya sekarang,tapi Rias dan kawan kawannya terlihat seperti orang baik baik._

_"heeeh" Genbu menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kemampuannya pada mereka,lebih baik semuanya jelas daripada semuanya jadi merepotkan karena rasa curiga._

_Walaupun dia ragu apa ia bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar,ia juga mendapat informasi tentang kekuatan yang ia miliki cuma dari mimpi dan ingatan yang entah milik siapa..._

_"kekuatan yang kumiliki tadi adalah Cosmo" jawab Genbu_

_Rias,Akeno dan Kiba yang belum pernah mendengar kekuatan jenis itu menjadi penasaran._

_mereka tahu didunia ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kekuatan,mulai dari youki bagi para siluman,sihir dan senjutsu._

_kata cosmo begitu asing ditelinga mereka._

_Genbu lalu mengambil sebuah bongkahan batu bata dari pecahan pagar dan mengangkatnya._

_"kalian tahu kan?,menurut teori ilmu sains,bagaimana dunia ini tercipta?" tanya Genbu sambil memeriksa batu bata itu._

_"Teori big bang?,teori tentang ledakan luar biasa yang melahirkan bintang dan alam semesta lainnya? benarkan?"jawab Kiba tertarik dengan topik yang ia bicarakan._

_"Benar,alam semesta terbentuk dari big bang,namun tidak berakhir sampai disitu" kata Genbu sambil mengangkat bongkahan bata tadi lalu aura emas sedikit memancar dari tubuhnya dan Batu bata itu mengapung diudara._

_'Ternyata aku benar bisa melakukan ini' pikir Genbu._

_"efek dari big bang bukan hanya terciptanya alam semesta yang kita injak ini,bahkan di bumi ini pun,terdapat miliaran alam semesta sendiri..." lanjut Genbu,_

_"maksudmu?" tanya Rias._

_"seluruh benda dan makhluk hidup,ya bahkan manusia dan iblis terdiri atas atom" kata Genbu_

_entah mengapa Rias dan teman temannya seperti melihat tata surya disekitar Genbu,dengan Genbu sebagai pusatnya._

_"kalian tahu?,seperti apa lintasan atom itu?" tanya Genbu_

_"tepat seperti orbit planet kan?,lalu mereka membentuk alam semesta dalam diri kita,ketika kita menciptakan ledakan dalam alam semesta itu,maka" _

_PRaAAK!_

_Rias dan teman temannya terkejut melihat Bongkahan batu bata itu meledak menjadi serpihan seperti tepung tanpa ia sentuh sedikitpun._

_"Saat manusia mampu meledakkan alam semesta dalam dirinya,ia akan mendapatkan kemampuan seperti dewa,semakin besar ledakannya maka semakin besar pula kekuatan yang ia dapatkan"_

_lanjut Genbu._

_ia lalu mematikan aura emasnya dan sekejap alam semesta disekitarnya pun menghilang._

_"yah,cuma itu yang kuketahui" lanjut Genbu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya_

_Rias yang sempat terdiam melihat kekuatan unik yang dimiliki Genbu lalu memotongnya._

_"Genbu-kun?,darimana kau mempelajari semua ini?,kau sepertinya sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama" tanya Rias._

_Genbu lalu bingung mau menjawab apa,tapi ia lalu mengatakan sejujurnya._

_"Aku juga tidak tahu,aku mendapatkannya dari ingatan ingatan yang muncul dikepalaku sejak aku kecil" jawab Genbu._

_"Mungkin itu ingatan masa lalumu" jawab Rias,lalu ia menepukan tangannya,membuat teman temannya dan Genbu melihat kearahnya._

_"Baiklah!,Genbu mulai hari ini kau resmi jadi anggota klub riset fenomena gaib!" kata Rias_

_"ha?!" jawab Genbu_

_Akeno dan Kiba yang tahu watak dari Rias memiliki reaksi berbeda_

_Akeno tersenyum dan sediit tertawa karena ia tahu tujuan sebenarnya dari Rias,Genbu sudah menarik perhatiannya bahkan sebelum ia menunjukan kemampuan cosmonya._

_Yuto cuma menghela napas,tapi paling tidak dia bukan lagi satu satunya laki laki di klub itu._

_"ayolah!,aku tahu kau belum mengikuti klub manapun!,anak murid kelas satu kan wajib mengikuti salah satu kegiatan ekstra kulikuler!" kata Rias senang_

_"Lagipula dengan berada di klub ini siapa tahu kau bisa dapat petunjuk tentang mimpi mimpi mu,toh itu termasuk fenomena tidak biasa juga" tambahnya._

_Genbu tidak bisa mengelak,ia memang penasaran dengan mimpi mimpinya..._

_dengan itu,resmilah anggota klub bertambah satu orang,juga tercatat sebagai hari satu satunya manusia masuk dalam kelompok Rias Gremory._

_namun..._

_mereka tidak tahu,malam itu mereka bukan satu satunya yang mendengar pembicaraan barusan._

_diatas sebuah pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang,seseorang dengan baju zirah ungu dan sayap kupu kupu dengan teliti melihat kearah mereka._

_"manusia yang bukan Saint ataupun Specter mampu menggunakan cosmos?,menarik" kata sosok itu sebelum pergi._

**flashback selesai**

Genbu membuka pintu ruang riset,ia disambut oleh Akeno yang sedang membawa brosur perjanjian setan.

"ara?,selamat datang Genbu,dapat PR tambahan lagi?" tanya Akeno

"yaah,aku mau kerjakan disini lagi nggak apa apa kan?" tanya Genbu

"kenapa kau harus minta izin ?,kau kan anggota klub ini juga!" jawab Akeno dengan senyum khasnya.

Genbu cuma tersenyum sebelum menuju meja terdekat dan mengeluarkan buku matematikanya serta buku tulis.

"Genbu-kun?,wah PR mu lebih banyak dari biasa,bu Okita sepertinya marah sekali ya?" tanya Kiba yang baru saja datang

"ah Kiba,iya seperti biasa dia sepertinya kok diskriminasi sekali padaku,siapa suruh pelajaran dia membosankan?" kata Genbu sambil menggaris segitiga dibuku tulisnya.

Genbu dengan lancar mengerjakan soal soal itu,sesuatu yang membuktikan kalau ia memiliki otak cerdas dan kadang bahkan Rias dan Akeno yang satu tingkat diatasnya sering mengajaknya diskusi soal pelajaran sekolah.

"yah,siapa suruh kau tidur saat ia sedang menerangkan?,kau tahu menurut rumor ia sudah membidikmu secara otomatis untuk lemparan kapur legendarisnya"

Genbu berhenti sejenak dan meraba keningnya,tempat kapur legenda itu mendarat tadi siang.

"Nggak perlu mengingatkanku" jawabnya.

ia lalu teringat,hari ini ia tidak melihat Rias,biasanya tiap dia muncul pasti terlihat karena ada saja siswa yang berhenti melakukan kegiatan cuma untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Buchou sedang ada urusan di dunia bawah,hari ini dan mungkin besok dia tidak akan masuk sekolah" jawab Kiba.

"oh" kata Genbu,Akeno lalu menyuguhkannya dan Kiba teh hijau,Genbu meminumnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih,keputusan salah,karena Akeno mengatakan sesuatu yang 'menarik'

"Ara?,apa kau kangen dengan Rias ya Genbu?,waah ternyata kau memang suka dengannya~"

Puuuf!

Genbu tersedak...

dan tehnya tumpah tepat ke PR nya!

"Uhuk uhuk!,a-akkeno san! apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Genbu,sejenak tidak perduli dengan buku tulisnya yang jadi basah.

"Fufufu,aku cuma bercanda kok!,lagipula reaksimu saat kusinggung soal Rias selalu menarik" kata Akeno sambil tertawa,

jujur,dalam pikiran Akeno ,menggoda dan mengganggu Genbu adalah hal yang sangat menghibur!,reaksinya selalu sesuai harapan!.

apalagi kalau godaannya soal Rias,wajahnya selalu jadi memerah ditambah dengan reaksi yang lucu!.

* * *

sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam,Genbu berpamitan dengan Akeno dan Kiba,ia membantu Akeno menyebarkan brosur dan bahkan sempat latihan pedang dengan Kiba,hal yang menurutnya perlu walaupun ia kalah total dalam latihan mereka.

ia berhasil menyelesaikan PRnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam!,bahkan setelah menumpahkan teh ke atas buku tulisnya!,rekor baru!

itu yang ada dipikirannya...

sampai saat ia melintasi tanah kosong dekat kuburan,rute yang biasa ia lewati untuk pulang kerumah.

"?!"

Genbu tiba tiba tidak bisa bergerak!,seakan akan diikat oleh tali yang tidak terlihat.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu juga!" kata sebuah suara

ia lalu melihat seorang laki laki,dengan baju zirah berwarna ungu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

sayap kupu kupu terlihat muncul di punggungnya.

"Siapa kau?!" jerit Genbu,ia tahu orang ini bukan manusia biasa!,ia bisa melihat cosmos keluar dari tubuh orang ini!

"Aku adalah Papillon Myu,salah satu dari Terrestial Star yang mulia Hades" jawab Myu.

"Hades?!" tanya Genbu

ia lalu ingat nama itu

Hades si dewa penguasa Elysion

nama yang secara otomatis terdeteksi sebagai "musuh" dalam instingnya.

"Aku akan membawamu pada tuan Hades,beliau memerintahkan untuk membawamu atau membunuhmu jika kau melawan"

"Cih!" kata Genbu,ia lalu memusatkan cosmonya dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari telekinesis Myu,ia lalu melemparkan beberapa batu yang berceceran ditanah dengan telekinesisnya sendiri.

"Hooo,kau bisa telekinesis juga,menarik!" kata Myu yang dengan mudah menghindari atau memecahkan batu batu itu.

"Hyaah!" Genbu lalu berusaha memukulnya,namun semua pukulannya tidak ada yang kena!

salah satu pukulannya mengenai sebuah pohon dan merobohkannya,

"Sepertinya kau belum menguasai betul cosmomu itu!,tapi sayangnya tuan Hades menganggap manusia dengan cosmo sepertimu sebagai ancaman!,jika kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami,maka terpaksa akan kubunuh kau!,jangan kuatir akan kubuat sesakit mungkin~"

"Diam!,kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membunuhku?!" kata Genbu,ia lalu meloncat tinggi dan mengumpulkan cosmo ditangan kanannya

**ROZAN! SHINBU KEN!**

**BLAAAR!**

namun hasilnya berbeda dengan Aegir 3 minggu lalu,tidak ada luka sedikitpun pada tubuh Miyu berkat perlindungan dari "surplice",baju zirah yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Percuma!,Surplice ini nggak akan bisa dirusak oleh orang yang baru saja bisa menggunakan cosmo sepertimu!" seringai Myu,tangan kanannya lalu menyerang Genbu,melukai bahunya

darah segar langsung muncrat dari bahunya.

Genbu lalu tersungkur sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka

"Sial!" kata Genbu,bahunya terasa panas sekali!

"Nah!,sekarang saatnya untuk penghabisan!" kata Myu

aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Myu,dan tiba tiba ratusan kupu kupu muncul disekitarnya.

"Terima ini!,Toxic Spore!" kata Myu

Sora beracun lalu dengan cepat terbang menyelimuti Genbu,racun mulai memenuhi sistem tubuhnya,namun sebelum tubuhnya roboh,sebuah sarung tangan merah menyelimuti tangan kanannya.

"!,apa-apaan?! darimana sarung tangan itu muncul?!"

**[BOOOOST!] **

suara terdengar dari sarung tangan itu

"aku nggak akan mati begitu saja...,aku akan menghancurkanmu terlebih dahulu"

Genbu melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya,si sarung tangan yang muncul entah darimana itu lalu bersinar merah.

"seluruh sisa tenagaku...,aku kerahkan pada satu serangan ini!"

**[BOOOOST!]**

**[EXPLOSIOOON!]**

**ROZAN SHOTEN HA!**

Cahaya emas memancar dan meluncur dari sarung tangan Genbu tepat menuju kearah Myu

Myu yang tidak sempat bergerak karena serangan yang begitu cepat hanya bisa berteriak sebelum tubuhnya musnah diselimuti cahaya emas .

serangan Genbu mengakibarkan bekas goresan ditanah sampai ketempat Myu berdiri yang kini berupa kawah berdiameter 10 meter dan kedalaman lebih dari 2 meter.

"heh...,cuma sampai sini saja hidupku?" kata Genbu sebelum roboh.

yang terlihat di pandangan terakhirnya sebelum semuanya gelap cuma satu..

warna merah...

"Genbu...,maaf aku terlambat tapi paling tidak sekarang kita semua sama..."

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:chapter 3 selesai!,mungkin akan direvisi sih,maklum nggak diperiksa sama sekali sebelum dipublish!**

**Nama Jurus Myu kuganti jadi Toxic Spore,karena Ugly eruption namanya aneh banget ,ah iya Read and review ya!.**


	4. Kebangkitan

**Chapter 4: Genbu.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega ditulis oleh Kurumada Masami dan diproduksi oleh TOEI,Highschool DXD ditulis oleh Ichiei Ishibumi **

Sanctuary,Yunani

Seorang Pria tua dengan helm emas menatap kearah timur,tempat ia merasakan cosmo yang cukup besar dipancarkan.

Pria tua ini bernama Sage,ia adalah seorang Pope di Sanctuary ini,orang yang bertanggung jawab akan seluruh Saint dan penghuninya,sekaligus tangan kanan dan penasihat dari Dewi Perang Athena.

Cosmo yang ia rasakan pada awalnya hanya selevel dengan para kandidat Saint,namun hanya jeda sekitar 30 detik,cosmonya meningkat hingga mencapai level Saint Perak.

melebihi Cosmo Specter yang juga ada ditempat itu,sebelum lenyap.

pada awalnya Sage hanya merasakan cosmo dari Specter itu dan mencoba mengetahui apa gerangan yang dilakukan prajurit Hades itu di negeri timur jauh itu?

dan juga sekitar 16 tahun lalu bukankah sebuah cahaya dari rasi bintang libra terlihat turun kesana?

Hades belumlah bangkit,perang suci pun masih berjeda sekitar satu sampai dua tahun lagi,mengikuti siklus 250 tahun kebangkitannya.

Dan kini cosmo misterius muncul dan menambah pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

Sage menghela napas panjang,ia akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi nanti,saat ini fokusnya ada pada Dewi Athena yang berhasil mereka temukan dan mereka bawa kembali ke Sanctuary.

mereka menemukan sang dewi yang masih remaja ditempat yang sangat tidak mereka sangka sangka.

Dunia Iblis.

**scene break**

Genbu terapung ditengah kegelapan pekat,seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia hanya bisa menatap kekegelapan.

Sunyi,senyap,tidak ada bunyi apapun

bahkan ia merasa pandangannya semakin kabur.

'Ini yang namanya mati?' pikir Genbu,anehnya ia seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sekali.

dan memang rasanya dia pernah membunuh musuh dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

dan muka Aegir juga terasa familiar dengannya,sama dengan nama "Hades".

saat ia merasa pandangannya makin kabur dan penglihatannya makin menghilang,cahaya merah datang entah darimana ditengah tengah kegelapan,seperti menghapusnya dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kuil luas gaya yunani kuno dengan simbol zodiak Libra diatasnya.

kuil yang berdiri ditengah dua anak tangga yang putus ditengah jalan,dan berada ditengah ruang angkasa yang terlihat luas,bahkan ada komet melintasi kuil ini.

kesadarannya juga mendadak pulih,bersamaan dengan datangnya cahaya merah tadi

Genbu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu masuk kuil.

ia penasaran karena kuil ini pun tampak sangat familiar di mimpi mimpinya,seakan tempat ini adalah rumah baginya.

interior kuil terlihat sama dengan yang ada di tayangan tv,pilar pilar besar ditengah dan ujung ruangan dan lantai yang ditutupi oleh batu.

setelah beberapa menit berjalan sambil melihat lihat interior kuil akhirnya ia sampai di area terbuka yang luas,dimana ukiran ukiran kuno menghiasi dindingnya.

dan ditengah tengah ruangan ini ia melihat sebuah batu hijau berbentuk belah ketupat melayang diudara.

"Batu ini?,memanggilku kemari?" kata Genbu

ia pun mendekati batu itu dan menyentuhnya.

"!"

**Pyaaar!**

Seketika cahaya emas memenuhi ruangan,dan si batu tadi berubah menjadi sebuah timbangan berwarna emas,disisi timbangan ia melihat dua buah gagang seperti gagang pedang,sementara di mangkuknya ia melihat senjata tonfa.

namun ditengah tengah timbangan itu ia melihat bekas robekan disisi kanan dan sebuah pedang patah disalah satu mangkuk.

saat melihat pedang patah itu ingatan kembali merasuki pikirannya,namun kali ini terlihat jauh lebih jelas dari pada dimimpi mimpinya selama ini.

**Pyaaar!**

ingatan tentang dirinya berlatih dengan kakek cebol

**Pyaaar!**

ingatan tentang dirinya mengambil timbangan emas ini dari air terjun Rozan

**Pyaaar!**

ingatan tentang seorang pria berambut panjang dengan tato naga di punggungnya

**Pyaaar!**

ingatan saat ia melawan Aquarius Tokisada,si Gold Saint pengkhianat

**Pyaaar!**

dan terakhir,ingatan saat ia tewas,saat ia menggunakan jurus terlarang ,jurus naga terakhir,Rozan Koryuha.

**Pyaar!**

satu ledakan cahaya terakhir dan ia jatuh berlutut dilantai kuil

keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

Ya

Kini ia ingat siapa dia.

ia adalah Libra Genbu,jauh sebelum ia terlahir sebagai Genbu Hyoudo

Ksatria emas pelindung Athena,12 Ksatria terkuat penjaga pribadi sang dewi!

namun sesaat setelah ia mengingat itu semua,kepalanya terasa sangat pusing

seakan ingatannya sebagai Genbu Hyoudo berusaha bersatu dengan ingatannya sebagai Libra Genbu.

"Kghhh!,Arrrgh!" jerit Genbu saat berbagai macam imej masuk ke otaknya.

pada saat itulah sarung tangan merah kembali muncul di tangan kanannya dan menghentikan rasa sakitnya.

**[...Kau dengar aku?]** tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari sarung tangan itu

setelah ia perhatikan bentuk sarung tangan ini sangat unik,terlihat seperti cakar berukuran besar dengan material yang keras seperti logam,ditambah dengan batu emerald dibagian tengahnya.

"Ya aku mendengarnya..,Siapa atau APA Kau ini?" jawab Genbu,tangan kirinya masih memegang dahinya.

**[Hmm,kau benar benar tidak tahu siapa aku,baiklah namaku adalah Ddraig,salah satu dari kaisar naga ,Si Sekiryuutei!]** jawab sarung tangannya

"Ddraig?" tanya Genbu,ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya

ah iya,ia pernah membaca tentang Ddraig di salah satu buku yang ada di ruangan klub riset.

Ddraig dan Albion,dua kaisar naga atau disebut juga dua naga langit yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan 4 raja setan dan God dalam alkitab.

Dua ekor naga yang berhasil mengacaukan perang antara tiga fraksi beberapa ribu tahun lalu.

" Kau si naga merah dalam legenda itu?,bagaimana kau bisa ada dalam sarung tangan merah ini?" tanya Genbu

Ddraig terdiam ,kisah itu masih merupakan hal yang tidak suka ia ingat.

**[Aku dan Albion dianggap berbahaya untuk dibiarkan bebas,pertarungan kami dinilai telah terlalu banyak mengakibatkan korban bagi tiga fraksi,dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyegel kami kedalam dua buah benda yang kau sebut "Sacred gear"  
,dan aku tersegel dalam sarung tangan "Boosted Gear" ini]** jawab Ddraig dengan nada enggan.

[Terlepas dari sejarahku dulu,aku berhasil menekan sebagian ingatanmu dan membuatmu otakmu tidak meledak dengan adanya dua ingatan yang saling bertabrakan,sejujurnya baru kali ini aku mendapatkan partner yang memiliki kehidupan dimasa lalu] lanjutnya.

"Partner?" tanya Genbu,Naga ini menerimanya sebagai partner begitu saja?

**[Kau telah menjadi Sekiryuutei (kaisar naga merah) baru,kau terlahir bersamaan dengan Sacred Gearmu yang menyimpanku sang Ddraig! itu saja otomatis sudah membuatmu jadi partnerku!]** jawab Ddraig

Genbu menghela napas,kini sebagian besar ingatan masa lalunya sudah kembali,wataknya untuk tidak bergantung pada hal lain selain cosmonya juga kembali.

**[Aku juga membaca sebagian dari ingatanmu yang kembali,aku tahu kau tidak suka bergantung pada sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari tubuhmu sendiri,tapi percayalah,saat "dia" muncul dihadapanmu kau akan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar cosmomu]** jawab Ddraig

namun belum sempat Genbu bertanya siapakah "dia" itu,cahaya mulai menutupi kuil

**[Hmm,sepertinya waktu kita ditempat ini sudah habis,aku akan menghubungimu di dunia nyata] **kata Ddraig.

seluruh kuil hilang ditelan cahaya,begitu juga tubuh Genbu.

ia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya sedang berada diatas ranjang kamarnya.

ia duduk dan melihat weker,ia melihat jam masih menunjukan jam setengah enam pagi.

Genbu terdiam dan menggerakkan tubuhnya,bahkan bekas tebasan Myu sudah tidak ada dibahu kanannya.

tubuhnya pun berasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya,jauh lebih kuat.

ia lalu teringat kalau tadi malam ia seharusnya mati,sebelum mendengar suara teman berambut merahnya itu dan sekelebat warna merah.

"Rias...,jadi itu maksudmu 'sekarang kita semua sama'?" katanya pelan,sadar kalau maksud Rias adalah ia kini sudah menjadi iblis dan sangat mungkin,Rias telah menjadikannya anggota dari Kelompok Gremory.

Genbu lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya,merapikan sprei dan melakukan stretching

ia tidak bisa tidur terus terusan,rasa malas yang biasa menyeliputi dirinya berkurang dengan drastis.

bagaimanapun ia sudah kehilangan rasa malas itu 25 tahun sebelum ia lahir didunia ini.

dan menyerah pada rasa malas tidak ada dalam kamusnya saat ini.

Ia lalu menyalakan lampu dan membuka lemari,mengambil baju dan celana training dan sepatu lari dari dalamnya.

Ia harus membiasakan diri dengan tubuhnya ini.

setelah mengganti baju ia melihat ibunya telah bangun dan kaget melihat Genbu sedang mengenakan sepatu di pintu keluar

"Lho?,tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini" tanya nyonya Hyoudo ibunya.

"Yah,aku nggak bisa terus terusan bermalas malasan kan Bu,mulai saat ini aku berusaha bangun pagi tiap hari." kata Genbu sambil tersenyum pada ibunya.

pada kehidupan sebelumnya ia tidak memiliki ibu dan dibesarkan oleh Dohko,ini adalah hal yang ia syukuri karena mendapatkan hal yang tidak ia dapat di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah bu aku berangkat sebentar" kata Genbu setelah selesai mengikat sepatunya.

"Baiklah hati hati ya?,jangan terlalu diporsir!" kata Ibunya

"Baik bu!" kata Genbu sambil berjalan menuju pagar dan berlari.

_'Ibu tidak mengungkit tentang siapa yang membawaku ke rumah tadi malam,hmm mungkin Rias melakukan sesuatu ,aku akan bertanya padanya nanti siang'_

kata Genbu,ia punya waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk berolahraga,ia akan lakukan sebaik baiknya.

**scene break**

Genbu tiba di kelasnya 10 menit lebih awal dari jam masuk,hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak ia SD,ini membuat beberapa temannya merasa terkejut dan berbisik bisik.

bukan hanya fakta kalau ia datang lebih awal dari biasanya yang membuat mereka terkejut,tapi juga raut mukanya yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa,tidak malas atau kurang antusias seperti biasanya.

dan wajahnya yang (walaupun Genbu sendiri tidak ngeh ataupun peduli) memang sedikit manis,kini semakin terlihat lebih dewasa dan beberapa gadis dikelasnya menatapnya dengan muka tersipu...

_'sampai saat ini pun cara mereka menatapku membuat perasaanku nggak enak' _pikir Genbu sedikit merinding.

Genbu lalu melihat kearah pintu masuk yang berada diseberang kelasnya.

ia melihat dua orang "teman" nya,duo mesum Motohama dan Matsuda sedang diteriaki oleh para gadis dari kelas lain.

kenapa disebut "teman"? ,karena Genbu pernah suatu waktu menolong mereka dari kejaran gadis gadis anggota klub kendo yang beberapa merupakan kakak kelas mereka dan menyembunyikan duo mesum itu diruang alat kebersihan.

siapa sangka tindakan yang ia lakukan karena rasa iba itu kini membuatnya sering diikuti oleh dua orang ini.

_'Sempat sempatnya mereka melakukan hal mesum seperti itu pagi pagi begini'_ Pikir Genbu,paling tidak dia ada tontonan (melihat mereka lari menghindar dengan kecepatan yang mustahil kalau dipikir dengan otak manusia).

sekitar 2 menit kemudian bel berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama dimulai.

* * *

**jam istirahat,Ruang Riset Fenomena Gaib.**

"Buchou,apakah Genbu sudah tahu tentang keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Kiba pada Rias yang kini sedang meminum teh disofa,bersebelahan dengan Akeno.

"Aku belum memberi tahunya,tapi sepertinya ia sudah sadar sendiri" jawab Rias

ia memperhatikan sikap Genbu hari ini,saat ia datang sekolah lebih pagi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kini tajam dan langkahnya lebih cepat dari biasa.

juga aura cosmo nya yang terlihat sangat terkontrol,tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hilang timbul sesuai suasana hatinya.

"Bucchou?,aku juga dengar dari kalau hari ini ia sama sekali tidak tidur saat jam pelajaran dan tampak lebih serius memperhatikan guru" lanjut Akeno.

Rias terdiam,apa perubahan sikapnya karena kini ia telah menjadi Iblis? atau karena hal lain?

Rias lalu mengeluarkan sisa bidak catur yang ia miliki.

satu bidak menteri ,satu bidak ksatria dan satu bidak benteng

ia telah menggunakan satu bidak benteng dua hari lalu,saat ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang nekomata yang hendak dieksekusi seandainya tidak ia lakukan.

dan terakhir kemarin malam,saat ia baru tiba dari dunia iblis,ia menemukan Genbu tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan bahu penuh darah dan kawah besar beberapa meter didepannya.

tidak ingin kehilangan seorang teman,Rias memutuskan menghidupkannya kembali menjadi Iblis,8 buah pion memasuki tubuh Genbu pada malam itu.

2 diantaranya bermutasi...

hal yang hanya terjadi jika "wadah" dari bidak catur itu memiliki kemampuan luar biasa.

**Jgreek**

"Aku datang" kata Genbu dengan tenang,kali ini ia tidak membawa satupun buku tugas

Rias menatap kearah Genbu dan memperhatikannya,memang benar ia terlihat lebih tenang dan segar,tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana ia terlihat lemas dan matanya terlihat ngantuk.

"Selamat datang Genbu-kun,tumben kau tidak membawa tugas tambahan" tanya Kiba

"Tidak,hari ini aku tidak melakukan hal apapun yang membuat guruku marah" jawab Genbu sambil tersenyum.

ia lalu menatap kearah Rias,dan Rias mengerti kalau Genbu meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Rias,apa kau yang membawaku ke rumah tadi malam?" tanya Genbu

"ya,aku menemukanmu ditengah jalan,jadi aku mengantarmu pulang" kata Rias

Akeno melihat Rias seperti menutupi fakta kalau Genbu sudah ia ubah menjadi iblis seperti anggota klub yang lain.

"begitu...,kau memodifikasi ingatan ibuku ya?" tanya Genbu

Rias diam,ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan pertama Genbu bukan soal dirinya yang berubah dari manusia biasa menjadi iblis atau bagaimana ia bisa hidup kembali setelah terkena racun separah itu.

"err,ya tapi tenang saja aku cuma membuat ibumu ingat kalau kau pulang sendiri dan langsung tidur saja kok" jawabnya.

"Begitu" kata Genbu melangkah menuju rak buku dan mengambil sesuatu untuk ia baca.

"eh?,begitu saja? kau tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang lain?" lanjut Rias

"Aku tahu kau mengubahku jadi Iblis,makanya aku membaca buku ini" jawab Genbu enteng.

Buku ditangannya memang buku tentang kebudayaan dunia iblis.

Rias lalu menghela napas lega namun perubahan sikap Genbu sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

Akeno lalu menanyakan hal itu pada Genbu,mendahului Rias.

"ara?,kau terlihat lebih kalem hari ini,apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya

Genbu terdiam saat ia sedang membuka halaman baru dari buku yang ia baca.

"Kau ingat kalau aku bergabung ke klub ini untuk mencari tahu ingatan apa yang kudapat dari mimpi kan?,saat Rias menghidupkanku ingatan itu pulih dan memasuki otakku" jawab Genbu.

Rias,Kiba dan Akeno kaget mendengarnya ,mereka tidak mengira kalau proses reinkarnasi menjadi iblis telah membuatnya mengingat itu semua.

"Dan setelah mengingat itu semua,ingatanku sebagai Genbu Hyoudo membaur dengan ingatan kehidupanku sebelumnya,jujur pada saat ini aku masih merasa agak linglung"

lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah iya Rias,Bidak yang kau gunakan untuk menghidupkanku,apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Genbu,ia merasa penasaran dengan bidak apa yang cocok dengan dirinya.

"Pion..." jawab Rias

"He?" tanya Genbu

"untuk menghidupkanmu aku membutuhkan seluruh bidak pionku" kata Rias

"Dan dua diantaranya bermutasi..." lanjutnya.

Akeno dan Kiba kaget mendengar kalau teman mereka membuat dua dari 8 pion bermutasi,mereka tahu kalau Rias menghabiskan 8 buah pion untuk menghidupkan Genbu,tapi mereka baru tahu kalau dua diantaranya berubah.

Rias lalu menanyakan hal yang membebani pikirannya sehari belakangan ini

"Genbu,apakah cosmo milikmu itu begitu besar hingga memutasi 2 buah pion ini?,atau apakah dirimu dikehidupan masa lalu itu adalah sosok yang penting hingga membuat 8 buah pion saja tidak cukup?" tanya Rias

Genbu tidak menjawab,ia tahu alasan kenapa ia butuh 2 buah pion tambahan.

fakta kalau cosmonya kini sudah mencapai level Saint Perunggu sudah hampir pasti membuatnya menghabiskan lebih dari 2 Pion,ditambah dengan Ddraig...

"di kehidupan masa laluku aku adalah seorang petarung biasa,tidak kurang tidak lebih" jawab Genbu.

fakta kalau Gold Saint dengan 7th sense mampu mendekati kekuatan dewa tidak ia ceritakan,toh cosmo dia saat ini sama sekali tidak mendekati levelnya dulu.

Tubuh barunya harus ia latih sebelum mencapai level itu,bagaimanapun tubuh iblis berbeda dengan tubuh seorang manusia walaupun sama sama bisa membakar Cosmo.

Dan ia juga yakin,perubahan dalam tubuhnya akan mempengaruhi sebaik apa pengendalian Cosmos...

"Genbu,kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" kata Rias

ia tajam seperti biasanya...

"Baiklah,selain ingatanku aku juga mendapatkan ini..." kata Genbu mengalah dan mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya.

melihat Sacred gear yang ada di tangan kanan Genbu,Rias kaget

ia tahu sacred gear macam apa itu.

Genbu adalah Sekiryuutei,wajar dia membuat 2 buah pion menjadi bermutasi!

"Boosted Gear?!" kata Rias

"eh?" kata Akeno dan Kiba kaget.

"Salah satu dari Longinus" kata Kiba.

"Longinus?" tanya Genbu

"Longinus adalah 13 Sacred gear dengan kemampuan diatas sacred gear lain,mereka disebut sebagai "error" yang diciptakan oleh God karena saking kuatnya sebuah Longinus dapat membunuh dewa!" jawab Rias.

"ara ara,Genbu kun!,kau memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam tubuhmu~" kata Akeno dengan nadanya seperti biasa.

Genbu hanya terdiam

'Pembunuh dewa,seperti Seiya dan Kouga,aku tidak menyangka aku juga akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini' kata Genbu sambil melihat Boosted gearnya.

ia tidak suka bertarung dengan mengandalkan senjata atau cloth,dua hal itu hanyalah alat untuk membantu pertarungan,seorang Saint tidak boleh tergantung pada senjatanya!

tapi jika Boosted Gear ini,sebagai satu dari longinus mampu membunuh dewa,mungkin ia bisa banyak membantu seandainya dewa jahat seperti Abzu atau Pallas mengancam dunia ini.

dan ia juga bisa melindungi Rias juga teman temannya dan juga Ath-...

ah iya dia lupa,saat ia bukanlah Saint,hanya seorang Iblis yang mampu mengendalikan cosmo.

"ara?,Genbu-kun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Akeno khawatir karena Genbu hanya fokus pada Boosted Gearnya

"Ah tidak tidak apa apa" kata Genbu sambil menonaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya itu.

"Ah iya Genbu,karena kau kini sudah menjadi anggota klub ini secara resmi (kau sudah jadi iblis) sekarang kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai iblis!" kata Rias

"Nanti malam ,Sepulang sekolah kau datang kemari lagi,sebagai iblis kau harus membuat kontrak dengan manusia...,jangan lupa ya?!" kata Rias

"Baik Ria..."

"Ah dan panggil aku Buchou selama dalam kegiatan klub" potong Rias sambil tersenyum.

"...Baik buchou" kata Genbu,sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

"Ah iya,Genbu-kun klub Kendo memintaku melakukan peragaan,kau mau membantu?" kata Kiba.

"Ok,aku akan membantu,kebetulan PR ku tidak banyak" jawab Genbu

Kiba senang dengan jawaban Genbu lalu menjawab

"Baiklah,sepulang sekolah kutunggu di depan dojo!"

sepertinya menjadi Iblis membuat jadwalnya menjadi padat,tapi paling tidak ia tidak akan merasa bosan...

**scene break**

Genbu kini dalam perjalanan pulang,hari sudah malam dan kegiatannya hari ini membuatnya capek.

Peragaan kendo dengan Kiba tadi sore membuat badannya sakit sakit.

Ia memang mengenal cara menggunakan pedang,tapi spesialisasinya adalah bertarung tangan kosong,Kiba yang seorang Ksatria jelas mengalahkannya dalam hal ketepatan serangan dan kecepatan.

dan itu mereka lakukan dengan kecepatan normal,mereka tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan iblis (dan cosmo dalam kasus Genbu) untuk hal hal tidak penting.

untungnya pekerjaan pertama dia sebagai iblis hanya mengantarkan brosur dan pamflet untuk menarik pelanggan.

ia harus berlatih lagi

dengan tubuh barunya bisa dibilang,bahkan membakar cosmo selevel Saint Perak pun masih mustahil tanpa bantuan Ddraig.

**[Kau keras kepala juga,sudah kubilang kau bisa mengandalkanku!,aku dikenal sebagai kaisar naga bukan tanpa bukti tahu!]** kata Ddraig kesal

Genbu mengacuhkannya saat ini,memang bagi Ddraig ini tidak adil,selama ini mana ada pengguna Sacred Gear yang enggan menggunakannya untuk bertarung?.

"Baiklah aku akan menggunakanmu untuk bertarung,tapi aku nggak akan bergantung pada kekuatanmu 100% bagaimana?" kata Genbu.

**[hmmm,baiklah lebih baik begitu daripada tidak sama sekali!]** kata Ddraig.

dengan itu Genbu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat bertarung ideal.

dan saat itu pula Genbu sadar kalau ia nggak akan menemukan tempat seideal air terjun Rozan..

sekitar 10 menit kemudian Genbu tiba dirumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar setelah bilang 'Aku Pulang' kepada ibunya.

Ayahnya seperti biasa masih belum pulang karena kerja lembur,tapi Genbu sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini sejak ia kecil.

Genbu lalu mengambil sebuah batu sebesar bola tenis yang ia ambil dari sisi jalan tadi.

ia lalu mencoba mengerahkan Cosmosnya,sama seperti saat ia memperagakan Cosmo pada Rias beberapa minggu lalu.

setelah beberapa detik berkonsentrasi,batu itu remuk seperti tepung.

Genbu menghela napasnya,Tidak terlalu buruk ia cuma perlu sedikit beradaptasi saja.

Ia lalu berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dan melihat keatap,memikirkan hal hal yang terjadi dalam waktu satu minggu ini.

telah dihidupkan kembali Oleh Rias dan diubah menjadi Iblis.

Seandainya ia masih seorang Saint dibawah Athena,hal ini akan membuatnya murka,tapi karena Rias adalah salah satu orang yang ia anggap sebagai teman,ditambah lagi ia telah menyelamatkan nyawanya,Genbu memutuskan menerima keadaan baru dari tubuhnya.

bagaimanapun ia bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

...

Nama yang bisa dibilang selalu meninggalkan perasaan tidak enak bagi Genbu.

Specter adalah 108 Ksatria yang dimiliki oleh Hades ,paling tidak didunia tempat Genbu berasal.

tapi setelah Hades berhasil dibunuh oleh Athena dan 5 Saint Legendaris,mereka seharusnya sudah habis bersama tuannya itu.

Apakah didunia ini,dunia tempat Para Dewa dan Iblis berkuasa,masih ada perang suci antara Athena dan Hades?

Kalau perang suci itu masih ada,berarti Ironis sekali,ia dilahirkan di dunia yang hampir sama dengan dunia yang telah ia tinggalkan saat ia tewas.

dia hanya berharap jika Perang itu tetap ada,ia tidak berada dalam siklus 250 tahun itu.

dunia ini sudah cukup dengan perang dingin antara 3 fraksi,tidak perlu ditambah dengan perang skala besar antara dua dewa dengan ksatria ksatria berkekuatan super...

* * *

**Kediaman Gremory,Dunia Bawah.**

Rias terlihat sedang mengelus kepala seorang gadis kecil berambut putih,telinga kucing berwarna putih terlihat diantara rambut gadis itu.

disamping gadis kecil itu duduk gadis berambut merah pendek bermata biru,sama seperti Rias namun terlihat lebih muda.

"Sukar dipercaya,akhirnya dia mau berbicara juga,gadis malang..." kata Rias terus mengelus kepala gadis bertelinga kucing yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Koneko sudah mengalami banyak hal,padahal umurnya mungkin tidak sampai berbeda satu tahun denganku" kata si gadis berambut pendek,menatap ke arah Koneko dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Rias melirik kearah Gadis itu.

Gadis itu adalah Sasha,adik dari Rias yang baru berusia 13 tahun.

Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Rias,namun terlihat lebih tenang dan juga sifatnya yang sangat lembut membuatnya disukai oleh seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Koneko?,kau memberinya nama baru?" kata Rias pada adiknya itu.

"Ia terlihat tidak nyaman jika dipanggil dengan nama aslinya,entahlah tapi mungkin karena ia masih teringat akan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya" kata Sasha

Rias terdiam,wajar saja kalau Koneko tidak ingin mengingat perbuatan kakaknya itu.

karena kakaknya,si kucing hitam membunuh tuannya lah Koneko sampai nyaris dieksekusi oleh para petinggi,seandainya Sirzechs tidak turun tangan.

"Ah iya Kak Rias,apa kakak akan mengenalkan Koneko pada Kiba dan Genbu?" tanya Sasha

Akeno sudah menemui gadis ini beberapa waktu lalu,ia adalah 'Ratu' dari kelompok Rias sekaligus sahabatnya,Akeno selalu menjadi pertama yang tahu jika ada yang terjadi pada Rias.

"Mungkin besok aku akan membawa mereka kesini, mereka harus mengenal anggota keluarga baru mereka" jawab Rias.

"Hmm,aku akan ikut,Koneko tidak mau bicara jika tidak ada dekat denganku" kata Sasha.

"Baiklah itu ide bagus,aku akan membawamu besok" jawab Rias

namun apa yang terjadi besok bukan hanya pertemuan antara keluarga.

seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan berpostur tubuh tinggi,dengan ikat kepala merah dikepalanya terlihat menuruni tangga Sanctuary.

ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan membawa Box emas dengan lambang Sagitarius di punggungnya.

ia ditemani oleh seorang Pemuda lain yang mengenakan topi jerami dan pakaian kemeja khas china,dengan rambut hitam sebahu.

Ia juga mengangkat Box Emas dipunggungnya,tapi dengan lambang timbangan.

dua orang itu berjalan turun melintasi berbagai kuil dengan tujuan sama.

Dunia bawah,tempat Dewi mereka berada.


End file.
